


For A Grade

by karakasa999



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Extortion, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, Grades, Kitchen Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakasa999/pseuds/karakasa999
Summary: Osaka has flunked her final exams miserably, and go's to Yukari for help. Osaka however, gets much more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu/Tanizaki Yukari
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there desu~ it is I, karakasa999!  
> I'd like to apologize in advance for anything off about this fic. It's my first time writing a fanfic, so I apologize for any oddities that you may see.  
> This story was inspired by https://rule34(dot)paheal(dot)net/post/view/2214933 The single text bubble hints at a huge amount of backstory, and I felt as if it just HAD to be written!  
> Formatting is as follows:
> 
> Standard Text  
>  **Thoughts ******  
>  _Speech ___

Osaka was in deep trouble.

Despite her best efforts, she completely failed her final exams and was at risk for being held back.

She had a meeting arranged with Yukari to see how this issue could be fixed.

The solution was nothing like she envisioned…

Osaka walked into Yukaris office. It was dimly lit, with a single lamp providing the light.

“ _Hi, Yukari-sensei”_

“ _Hey, Osaka”_

The awkward conversation began.

“ _Lets get this outta the way, you failed & now you want me to somehow help you?”_

Osaka gulped, _“Yes Ma’am”._

“ _Goodness Osaka, you’re completely helpless. How do you expect me to get you out of this mess?”_

Yukari sat, deep in thought, thinking about how she could help her failure of a student. Then she realized.

“ _ **The scores haven’t been set yet, I could probably just fudge her numbers, forge her test, and none of the idiots at the district would know shit! But is it worth the risk?”**_

At that moment, Yukari felt something throb. She knew instantly what it was. As a futanari, Yukari had quite the sex drive, and was very pent up. She didn’t quite understand why she was erect, but her sex-deprived mind put two-and-two together quick…

“ _ **Well, she IS kinda in debt to me, and she probably wouldn’t snitch, either...”**_

“ _Say, Osaka, I have an idea…”_ She said slyly.

“ _Wha-What would that be?”_ Osaka said.

“ _Close your eyes”_ Yukari said.

Osaka obliged to the request, and closed her eyes. She heard a chair moving, papers being shuffled, a door being locked, and last but not least: a zipper going undone, and cloth hitting the floor. Yukari guided her to the side of her desk.

“ _Ok, open your eyes…”_

Osaka didn’t know what to expect when she opened her eyes. But a large cock at full mast was one of the last.

“ _Osaka-chan, I want you to suck it”_ Yukari said lewdly as she sat down in her chair.

“ _Huh!? We-well, I don’t know-”_

“ _Do you want to pass or not?”_ Yukari interjected.

“ _Well yes…”_ Osaka timidly stated.

“ _Then get underneath this desk and get to sucking”_

Osaka moved underneath the desk, the only things she could see now were miscellaneous binders, the dust bunnies under the desk, And Yukari’s Throbbing, precum oozing dick.

She started to fellate Yukari, first licking the up the precum off the tip.

“ _Mmmm…”_ Yukari moaned.

It didn’t take much time before Yukari grabbed Osaka’s head and jammed it down her dick, forcing her to start deepthroating.

“ _Oh fuck, your mouth’s so good”_ Yukari stated, her face displaying the sheer ecstasy she was in. 

The office filled with the sounds of Yukari’s moans, Osaka’s whimpers, and the sound of slurping.

Yukari grabbed Osaka’s head once more, this time forcing her to increase the speed of her head, whether she likes it or not.

“ _Shit, I’m getting close!”_ Yukari grunted

Her hands began moving Osaka’s head quicker and quicker, using her head like an onahole.  


“ _I’m cumming!!!”_ Yukari loudly shouted as she yanked Osaka’s head down her cock, giving her a mouthful of thick, hot, milky white sperm.

Yukari let go of Osaka’s head, allowing her to be confined somewhere other than Yukari’s crotch.

“ _That was amazing, Osaka.”_ Yukari sighed. She put away her now flaccid dick and zipped up her skirt, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

“ _Well, at least I’m passin’ now!”_ Osaka cheerfully, yet quietly stated.

Yukari Chuckled,  _“Not just yet, you’ve gotta service me a bit more for that grade!”_

“ _What ya mean_?” Osaka Said.

“ _I’m not gonna pass you just for a blowjob! If you want that grade, you’re gonna need to give me a bit more..”_ She laughs. 

“ _Hope you enjoyed this experience, cause it’s gonna happen a lot more in the future!”_ Yukari said.

Osaka Gulped  _**“What did I get myself into?…”** _


	2. In The Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osaka is lazing about the house when Yukari calls her up for a "study session".  
> Osaka didn't know what Yukari had planned, but she certainly wouldn't have guessed right.

Osaka was having difficulty comprehending what was occurring.

Yukari had called her and asked if her parents were home, to which Osaka responded no.

She then asked if she had condoms, same answer.

She said that she was going to come over for a “private study session”. Osaka worried over what that truly meant. Nothing in her favor, obviously.

Osaka heard knocking on the front door, certain it was Yukari, and opened it.

“ _How’s it going Osaka?”_ Yukari said in a casual tone.

“ _It’s been goin’ fine”_ Osaka said, in a calm yet subtly worried tone. _“I’ll serve us some drinks, I s’pose…”_ Osaka stated before going to what Yukari assumed was the kitchen. _**“I don’t care for drinks”**_ Yukari pondered to herself.

Yukari looked around _**“I don’t want to waste much time chit-chatting.”** _ she felt a bit wrong about what she was doing, but quickly justified her actions. _**“She’s indebted to me for adjusting her grade. Besides, she was probably gonna start fucking anytime now.”** _

Osaka came with some barley tea. The two made semi-awkward small talk while downing their tea.

Yukari of course was in a slight hurry: she came to blow her load, and didn’t want the chance of Osaka’s parents walking in on them.

“ _Say, want to go to my room? It seems like it would be better for studying than here.”_ Osaka stated.

Yukari smirked _“Nah, this rooms just fine.”_ Yukari said, already taking off her skirt. Even with it on, Osaka could see Yukari’s erect cock, which seemed to spring out of her panties when she took them off.

“ _Osaka, you should take your clothes off too”_ Yukari said in a casual, yet somewhat demanding tone.

“ _Wait, all my clothes?!”_ Osaka said, audibly surprised by Yukari’s request.

“ _Well yeah, I don’t want anything covering that irresistibly slender body of yours”_ Yukari said, right before almost ripping Osaka’s skirt off. Yukari herself had already completely undressed, leaving her breasts, ass, and rock-hard dick on full display.

“ _Er, okay…”_ Osaka said in a slightly somber tone as she took off her shirt. She quickly took her panties and bra off, throwing it in a pile on the floor next to Yukari’s hastily placed clothes.

Yukari lied down on Osaka’s couch. _“Osaka, I want you to ride me”_ She said seductively as she wrapped a condom on her cock.

“ _W-w-what? I don’t know what that means, Yukari-sensei…”_ Osaka said shyly.

“ _Some here and I’ll show you”_ Yukari said playfully _“Just put your body on top of mine, make sure that my dick can fit into your pussy, though.”_

Osaka positioned herself directly above Yukari and slowly let Yukari penetrate her formerly chaste crotch.

“ _Oh god..”_ Yukari moaned as her condom slid into Osaka’s tight, virgin hole.

She began to thrust slowly, penetrating as deep as she could, most likely hitting Osaka’s cervix.

“ _Your cunt's so tight!”_ Yukari said, audibly in a frenzy.

Osaka had her eyes clenched shut, whimpering with every deep thrust Yukari made, shaking considerably.

“ _Augh!”_ Yukari grunted as she began pumping into Osaka at a much higher speed than before.

“ _Ah!”_ Osaka began panting and moaning as Yukari pounded her hole at such velocity.

The rooms ambient sound consisted of Yukari & Osaka’s moans, the squeaking of the coach, the wet squishing sounds of Yukari’s dick thrusting into Osaka’s now soaking wet pussy, and the sound of Yukari’s balls & thighs smacking against Osaka’s ass & thighs.

“ _Oh! I’m getting so close!”_ Yukari screamed.

Yukari clenched Osaka’s thin ass as she began thrusting with all her might.

“ _Fuck! I’m coming!”_ Yukari yelled. Osaka felt her cock swell as it began filling the condom with her love juice.

The two panted after Yukari’s release. They were completely naked and covered in sweat at this point.

“ _I love_ _you s_ _o_ _much”_ Yukari said as she embraced Osaka, kissing her on the lips.

“ _ **I guess that’s both my first kiss & time…”**_ Osaka thought in a somewhat saddened tone.

Osaka lifted her body off Yukari’s and stood up, quickly putting her clothes on.

Yukari took off her condom & also stood up and began dressing, unaware of the small puddle of cum & vaginal fluids that was on the couch.

“ _That was amazing Osaka, first time?”_ Yukari said in a both casual & cheerful tone. Osaka merely nodded.

“ _Well, I guess I’ll be making my leave, see ya soon!”_ Yukari stated before casually walking out.

Osaka sighed and sat on the couch, allowing the full scope of the situation to be realized.

She noticed an off smell and saw a pool of Yukari’s cum & her own liquids on the sofa. She quickly grabbed a towel and wiped it off.

“ _ **Good thing I noticed that before anyone else, I hope there’s no stain…”**_

Osaka went to her bedroom, still thinking about what had just went underway.

“ _ **How long is this gonna continue?”**_ Osaka thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai!~ karakasa999 here, I never expected my niche fantasy to get so many hits!  
> Sorry if the writings kind of off, I'm new to writing fanfics, and writing narrative's in general.  
> Stay tuned, as I've got a LOT more locations & positions for this fic! They're a secret though, so I'm not telling! ─=≡Σ((( つ＞＜)つ


	3. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari calls Osaka for yet another "study session".  
> The subject Osaka studies, however, is a topic she never thought she'd cross...

Another day, another call from Yukari.

She had called to plan another “study session”.

This time, it was lube, not condoms, that Yukari asked if Osaka had.

The answer was no, of course.

Osaka was pondering what was in store for her now…

Yukari opened the door energetically _“What’s up, Osaka!”_ Yukari energetically said.

“ _Pretty good.”_ Osaka said timidly. _“I guess I’ll_ _brew some tea, then.”_

Yukari stared longingly at Osaka’s slim figure. She had originally came to simply hang out with her, but now she wasn’t sure that’s all that was going to happen…

“ _H-hey, Osaka…”_ Yukari stated in a horny tone _“Hmm?”_ Osaka noised.

“ _I’ve got an idea..”_ Yukari stated as she got closer to Osaka, who had just pulled out a pot.

“ _What are ya doing, Yukari?!”_ Osaka squealed as Yukari began to grind on her ass.

“ _Say, Osaka, you ever fucked in a kitchen before?”_ Yukari said as she grinded her slowly expanding cock near Osaka’s anus. “ _C-can’t say that I have.”_ Osaka said in a somewhat uncomfortable tone.

“ _Well, guess it’s time for you to learn!”_ Yukari said as she began to unbutton her pants.

“ _R-right now?”_ Osaka said, shocked _“I don’t know, where would we go?”_

Yukari’s dick sprung out of her now removed panties _“Osaka, I’ll need you to get that skirt off, then bend over on the table, you can scoot that chair out of the way.”_ Yukari said, matter-of-factly.

Osaka slid off her skirt and panties as Yukari pulled a tube of wicked jelle, slathering some of it on her dick. She scooted a chair out of the way, leaving a space perfectly fit for the debauchery about to occur.

“ _Okay Osaka, I’m about to do something that’ll feel weird at first, but will make this feel so much better for both of us!”_ Yukari cheerfully chimed as she squirted a bit of lube in Osaka’s ass.

Osaka shivered from the strange sensation of the lubricant sliding and coating her insides.

The feeling was all she could process before she felt something long and thick sliding into her.

Yukari moaned as she felt her girthy rod get clamped by Osaka’s small, chaste hole.

“ _ **Holy fuck, virgin ass is amazing!”**_ Yukari thought as she processed the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

Yukari began to slowly slide in Osaka’s back hole with Yukari moaning loudly, a stark contrast to Osaka’s quiet whimpers of pleasure.

“ _You’re so tight Osaka!”_ Yukari shouted as she began to pick up pace.

Yukari’s moans turned to grunts as she started pumping into Osaka.

“ _Auugh, fuck!”_ Yukari shouted as her thighs began smacking against Osaka’s ass, adding to the already large ambiance of whimpers, grunts, and squishing.

“ _ **Shit, I’m gonna bust inside this girls ass!”**_ Yukari thought as she drew closer.

“ _Fuck, Osaka! I’m getting close!”_ Yukari screamed as she began thrusting faster and rougher.

“ _Woah! Yukari-sensei!”_ Osaka yelled as she was rocked back-and-fourth by Yukari’s rapid thrusts.

“ _I’m cumming!”_ Yukari yelled as she went as deep inside Osaka as possible, filling her with her thick, creamy sperm.

After what felt like years of Yukari emptying her balls in Osaka, she dismounted her, her dick now flaccid and cover ed in a mix of lube and cum.

“ _Holy fuck, that was amazing.”_ Yukari stated. Being a futa, she had a long list of girls that had rode her, but never was it anything like this.

“ _Ya really filled me up, Yukari-sensei”_ Osaka said, cum spilling out her ass. _“Good thing ya can’t get pregnant from yer butt, huh?”_ Osaka said in a joking matter, in awe at the sheer amount of semen inside her.

“ _Heh, guess so!”_ Yukari said, just finishing her clean-up, discarding a handful of tissues covered in lube and cum _“Although, it might be a bit difficult to clean-up on your end.”_ Yukari sheepishly said as she scratched the back of her head.

“ _I’d advise you wipe with some paper towels or tissue’s, than take a bath.”_ Yukari said using the same tone as when she’s teaching.

“ _Well, I’ll be making my leave, see ya later, Osaka!”_ Yukari said cheerfully after putting her clothes back on.

“ _ **Well, guess it’s time to clean up this mess…”**_ Osaka thought, the memory of that experience burned in her head. She took the advice Yukari gave her, noticing a bit of pain in her rear.

“ _ **Isn’t lubricant meant to prevent pain? It hurts pretty bad..”  
**_ Osaka finished her bath and sat on her bed.

“ _ **I didn’t know what to think, but it sure wasn’t this!”**_ Her mind then became occupied with an even bigger thought:

“ _ **What kind of stuff does she want me to do in the future?”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karakasa999 here, 981 hits?! That's absolutely insane!  
> I never would've imagined so many people would see my work!  
> I apologize for the long wait, I originally wanted this to be updated once every five day's, but school got in the way and occupied all my time (╥﹏╥) This, combined with the fact that I can only write when I'm "In The Zone" means I will start updating whenever I can, as opposed to a set schedule.  
> Of course, I have three more chapter's planned, so be sure to look out for those!  
> While distance learning may hinder my writing abilities, it sure doesn't hinder my horniness! I have a couple of Touhou related works planned, for those who are interested, both with similar content to this one.  
> Sorry for the massive note, but I felt as if I needed to explain myself (for lack of a better word.)


End file.
